1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a travelling wave tube comprising means for suppressing parasite oscillations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The invention relates to the field of travelling wave tubes operating as amplifiers and having a delay line of the helical type, i.e. for example a delay line in the form of a single helix or a double helix.
The problem which arises with these tubes is to avoid the appearance of parasite oscillations in the reverse mode (or "carcinotron") or at cut-off, especially when the amplification is effected over a wide band and when the powers are high.
The present invention resolves this problem.